Reign
by darkdaughter1586
Summary: Inu, Kag, Sango,Miroku Knew eachother ever since they were little Kag leaves and comes back as a gang leader. Well thats all I'm telling you about if you want to find out the rest then read this story.
1. bad news

I revised this story for I couldn't stand to read it myself funny right.. lol. Well enjoy the new revised story. Please review.

Reign

Bad News

* * *

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango knew each other when they were five to six years old. Now Kagome and Sango are eight years old. Inuyasha and Miroku are nine. (just so you know their age)

Kagome and Sango would always have their up and downs, but they grew to be close like sisters. Kagome would always want Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango to meet her at the park which to them is a block away from Kagome's house.

Inuyasha was Kagomes' next door neighbor. So, yea even Miroku was slightly innocent at that age maybe not so much innocent for he would always ask girls to marry him when he turns eighteen that he'd be back to whisk them away. But, he didn't start feeling on girls until he was about ten years old.

Inuyasha would always stand up for Kagome. If someone picked on her. Inuyasha would go up to them and tell them to leave her alone, if not they would have to answer to him. Nobody ever stood up to Inuyasha for they knew his older brother Sesshoumaru would do something to them for messing with Inuyasha.

The only reason why Sesshoumaru ever stands up for Inuyasha is so that nobody can mess with Inuyasha for only he can. Sesshoumaru still thinks lowly of Inuyasha, but he didn't want Inuyasha to disgrace his family anymore than it already is to have Inuyasha born into it and having a human step mom.

Inuyasha only allowed one person to touch his ears and that one person is Kagome.

Kagome would always for her birthday have them come over and they would go to a amusement park or have a birthday party at the park.

On Kagome's 9th birthday, they decided to go to the skating park and then to the movies. While Kagome was waiting for her friends to show up she decided to get the presents she had wanted to give to them for the four of them were the best of friends.

Kagome was wanting to give them each a bracelet that each of them had gorgeous Swarovski crystals and freshwater pearls and on the end of the bracelet it would have a circle with their names inscribed on it.

Each bracelet were different colors. Inuyasha would get a red crystal one, Miroku would get a blue crystal bracelet, Sango would get a pink crystal bracelet and Kagome was already wearing her green crystal bracelet.

Kagome was sitting on her couch wondering what her friends would think about her gift. Until she heard a knock at her door and a shushing sound. Kagome giggled wondering what was going on.

When she reached for the door knob to open the door. The phone rang and Kagome heard her mom pick up the phone. Kagome thought nothing of it and opened the door and she only saw Sango and Miroku standing there. She looked around wondering 'where's Inuyasha at?' Kagome was about to ask until she felt something crack on her head.

She saw confetti fall to her feet and land on the ground. Kagome looked up to see Miroku laughing his butt off. Sango was trying to hold it in. Sango looked like a balloon for her face was turning red. She looked like she was going to pop.

Inuyasha on the other had was snickering to himself with a grin on his handsome face and one ear flat on his head. Kagome couldn't take it no more and started laughing and chasing after Inuyasha for doing that.

After five minutes of Kagome chasing Inuyasha. Kagome decided to give up for Inuyasha was too fast. All of a sudden there was a slapping sound. Kagome looked up to see Miroku with a red hand print on his face. Sango looked like she was going to kill him. Kagome took this chance to tell them all to come inside.

They looked at her and remembered that it's Kagome's birthday. Kagome was the first one to go in the house followed by a pissed off Sango and Miroku hiding behind a grinning Inuyasha.

They all entered the living room. Inuyasha decided to stand. Sango sat on the couch and when Miroku sat down next to her. Sango got up and sat on the opposite couch facing Miroku. " I got each of you something, even though it is my birthday. I figured we can celebrate our friendship as well." said Kagome. All three of them looked at Kagome with a curious gaze.

Kagome started to hand them the presents when all of a sudden her mom came into the room crying. "Kagome, honey can you come here. I need to talk to you."Kagome's mom pleaded. Kagome and everyone else in the room can feel the sudden change of mood. Kagome went into the kitchen with her mom.

Kagome started to feel as if her stomach had went south. Kagome's mom looked at her and pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome stood there frozen.

Kagome's mom said," Kagome, remember the time your dad told you, that he would try to be here on time to take you to the skate park today. Well, he was on his way here and well he's g..g…gone now…" Kagome's mom bursting into a new set of tears.

Kagome was suddenly confused and shocked. Kagome replied shakingly " What are you talking about mom? What do you mean he's gone?"

" Well, he…he was trying to come to be with you on your birthday and well he lost control and ran right off the bridge. Honey just…. I don't know anymore. Your daddy was the only one working. Now that he's gone. We might have to move to your grandfathers house. Sota is playing in his room. I better go on and check up on him. I got to tell him about the news. Go now and see your friends. We'll talk later." Kagome's said and she turned and left the room.

While Kagome went to talk to her mom, they decided to open up the presents and started talking. "Do you know what's wrong with Kagome's mom? I'm really worried." Sango said.

"Well, we just have to wait til Kagome comes back and she will tell us. I hope its nothing bad." Miroku said.

While Inuyasha sat there with a blank face. They all finally had the presents opened and Sango said," It's beautiful." Miroku looked at his bracelet and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had already looked at Miroku's and Sango's bracelet. He looked at his and puts it on. Then all of a sudden, Kagome comes out crying from the kitchen.

* * *

This will be the end of this chapter wait til the next chapter to find out how the group reacts. please review


	2. Don’t know how to say it?

This is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy. Oh yea by the way I don't own Inuyasha and this goes for the first chapter for I forgot to write that. Please review. Wow I updated fast.

Reign

Don't know how to say it?

* * *

Kagome goes in the room. She feels like running from her life and never coming back. Kagome feels that it's her fault that all of this had to happened her father dying on her family. It made it worse to the fact that it was her ninth birthday and she was the cause of him driving off the bridge.

Sango, Inuyasha got up from the couch. Miroku thinks that all of this had to be a miss understanding, still sitting on the couch. "My father died all, because of me…. He…..he wanted to be here and he's now gone and it's all my fault." Kagome said falling to her knees.

But, she never did feel the ground. Kagome felt a arm come around her waist and lifted her up. Kagome couldn't bear to watch her friends looking at her.

Inuyasha still held her by the waist saying" It's alright, we're not going anywhere, right guys."

Miroku said" Of course, Kagome we'll be here always and forever. We'll get passed this. Okay."

"Kagome, I know it's hard but can we at least celebrate your birthday. Wouldn't that be what your father would of wanted. For you to be happy." Sango said while walking up to Kagome. Inuyasha let go of Kagome. Sango came up to hug her.

Kagome bursting into crying. Kagome said," I might be moving, due to my father was the only one. I….(sniff) I might be moving to my grandpas house which is in another town.'" Kagome said.

Miroku stood up from the couch and walked over. "But, you will come back right?" Inuyasha said intently.

Kagome stood there like and felt like the world was going into a dark place and all around her she felt her body falling. But she didn't feel the ground.

Three hours later, Kagome woke up. She looked around her wondering what happened and she saw that she was in her own room. Kagome sat there thinking' That was a weird but yet it felt so real.

Kagome got up from her bed and walked down to the kitchen. Kagome's mom looked up from cooking. She then said," You feeling any better?" Kagome looked at her mom, "Mom, what happened to me?" Kagome said confusingly.

"Well, you fainted in front of your friends. Luckly, Inuyasha was there to catch you from actually hitting the floor. They didn't want to leave, but after a hour and a half. I told them that if they left and when you woke up that you'd call them." Kagome's mom said while cutting the food.

Kagome looked at the phone that was in her hands. 'What do I say?…" thought Kagome.

Kagome went to the kitchen and finally decided to not call them until she was ready. Three more hours passed. Kagome just sat there thinking in her room. Kagome's mom walked in.

"Kagome honey, We need to start packing, due to we have to move and sell the house. I'm going to put the house on sale. But, the reason why we are moving in three days is due to school in the other city starts in four days."

Kagome just nodded her head looking at her feet. Kagome got up and started packing. She cried over her father and having to move from her three best friends.

That's when she realized 'What do I tell them…? I guess I better call tomorrow. It is too late due to its already dark outside and I'd want to tell them in person.'

Then next day, Kagome woke up around noon due to all the crying had wore her out. She didn't realize the time until she got out from taking a shower. Kagome saw her clock," Gosh dang it, I forgot to look and see.,' It was already one in the afternoon. She got dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She sat down to put on her black converse.

Kagome finally called her friends she told them to come over for she had to tell them. Kagome went to go get ready to pack up more stuff until she heard knocking. Kagome opened the door. Thinking it was her friends until she looked up to see a old guy standing there. Then she yelled "MOM, GRANDPA"S HERE!!"

Kagome could here her mom trying to come down to talk to him. Kagome looked at him and invited him in. He just stood there with a blank face. To Kagome that is not normal from her regular crazy talking grandpa. She wonders where that one went to. Then Kagome's mom came into the room.

Kagome heard a few voices and foots steps coming closer from behind her grandpa. Kagome decides to look behind her grandpa to see Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome than felt nervous with butterflies in her stomach. Not knowing what was happening her mom came out and said,' Honey it's time we left and today we'll start moving so please come on okay. Your Grandpa brought the moving truck. It's best we start early, so we don't go rushing to get everything there."

But, secretly Kagome's mom wanted to leave of all the memories that the house still held of her first love, Kagome's father. Kagome's mom didn't want Kagome to know that she was already planning the funeral arrangements and on top of that they had to pack to move.

"Hey Kags, What happened yesterday?" Inuyasha said. Kagome forgot that they were coming up the side walk. She kinda jumped when Inuyasha spoke to her. Then she went pale looking at all three of her friends faces.

Kagome herself was still trying to register what just had happened in one and a half days that her life changed from having everything and losing it all.

Kagome told herself inside her head ,' Come on girl what happened to the one girl that wanted to tell them it all….but having to see their faces. They all looked at me worried.' Kagome finally said," I…I'm moving in three days due to my father died yesterday. Probably less due to grandpa already brought the moving truck today." Kagome bursting into tears, not wanting to see their faces.

Sango walked up to Kagome and held her. Sango started to cry to knowing that one of her best friends were leaving. Inuyasha and Miroku looked like they wanted to cry until a tear escaped from one of Inuyasha's eye.

Inuyasha tried to wipe it away thinking,' Stupid sweat, it got in my eye.' Until another one came. Inuyasha didn't want no one to see him cry. So, he took off to his house without saying anything.

After a few minutes Inuyasha came back and he over heard his three best friends talking. ,"Kagome, Inuyasha left. I think he really likes you. He's going to take it harder than….well, not me that's for sure, but are you going to come back?" Sango said still sniffling. Miroku said, " Sango my dear come here." Miroku pulled Sango into a hug.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I will promise that I will try to come back," Kagome said while looking at them both shockingly knowing this is not going to end well and sure enough. Kagome saw Sango slap Miroku yelling," STUPID HENTAI!!! I knew you can never be trusted even in this type of situation!!" Then Kagome looked and thought,' I'm going to miss that,'

Inuyasha on the other hand walked up to Kagome and said," We'll be waiting, always and forever that we'll be Best Friends right?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw his sparkling golden amber eyes that she's going to miss. Kagome nodded her head to him. Inuyasha pulled her into a embrace. To Kagome it seemed like time froze and she don't remember how long it was to be held by him. But she didn't want to let go, fearing she did that she will never be able to be held again by him.

Kagome had a crush on Inuyasha, but who wouldn't. He was a very popular guy. But, three years ago it wasn't like that Inuyasha was bullied and taunted for being a hanyou. Kagome, Miroku and Sango were Inuyasha's only friends. But, Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha liked her to.

Kagome's mom came out saying," Come on Kagome, we are leaving to take some stuff over to grandpa's house and I put the stuff that you already packed up in the truck and we won't be staying in this house tonight. We're taking the beds over first. Today will probably be our last day."

Kagome looked at her three best friends. She told them," Remember the bracelets you got yesterday. Wear them always and hopefully I will be back before you guys realize I'm gone." The four of them had a group hug Inuyasha groweled at Miroku knowing that he would probably ruin the moment. Everyone had some tears coming. Inuyasha tried to hold it in. Kagome got in the car with her mom and Souta and while they drove away. Kagome waved one last time.

But, what Kagome didn't know was that was her last day that'd she ever see her friends.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Next will be about Kagome's new school and it will go kinda fast due to I want her to meet some people okay…Please Review.


	3. New School and good times

I don't own Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy and please Review. This is the part where I'm skipping over alot you will see what I mean okay sorry.

Onigumo means spider demon by the way

Reign

New School

* * *

Three days went by really fast for Kagome was all settled in and ready for school that morning.

As Kagome verly woke up. She finally hears her alarm clock that she knocked on the ground five minutes ago while trying to hit the sleep button. Kagome fights trying to get up from her sleep, two minutes later. Kagome decides to get out of bed and climb downstairs to the restroom.

Kagome takes a quick shower. Kagome climbs out with only a towel on. She forgot to bring her clothes. Kagome then peaks outside the restroom door. Kagome suspects everyone is probably gone. She runs up the stairs to her room. "Oh my god! I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now," Kagome says while looking at her clock.

"Kagome, are you ready to go!" Called her mom.

Kagome looks around and finds a black vol-com shirt and a pair of hipsters. She then picks up a pair of black vans with checkered design on them and after putting them on. She runs down stairs. Kagome looked to see her mom." About time, let's go! Souta's already in the car." Kagome follows her mom out the door and climbs in the car.

Ten minutes later after dropping Souta off at his school. For her mom already registered him in school before hand. Kagome finally reaches her destination. Kagome gets off the car and says," Bye mom, See you later." Kagome's mom says," Oh sorry honey I got to go in and register you. I only had so much time to only register your brother okay." Kagome waited until her mom parked the car.

As Kagome walked inside with her mother beside her, Kagome looked around the school. Kagome noticed that this school looked kinda old and run down. She didn't think nothing of it, as she walked into the office with her mother .

Her mother got her classroom number and Kagome was on her own to enter the classroom. Kagome is really nervous that she keeps fidgeting until she was about to open the door til someone opened it up for her.

She looked back to see a boy with brown hair, sparkling chocolate brown eyes and he smiled at Kagome and said, "Hi, I'm Hojo! And you are?" Kagome was too distracted by him until he spoke up. "Oh, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blushed at being side tracked. He smirked looking at her saying," Well, the door is open , Higurashi."

Kagome blushed even more before moving into the class. The teacher looked up from whatever he was doing and spotted them at the door and said. "'Aha, the new student is finally here! Come Ms. Higurashi, come introduce yourself."

Hojo noticed Kagome's shyness and put his hand on her shoulder saying, "It's alright go on and introduce yourself. Okay." Kagome felt Hojo take his hand off her shoulder. Kagome moved forward and said," Hi, My name is Kagome Higurashi and I just moved here from Tokyo. "

Kagome then looked at the teacher and teacher said," Oh I forgot please sit next to Hojo and Ayume back there next to the window and my name is Mr. Takanawa." Kagome walked by and sat down next to Ayume and Hojo. Kagome started doing work that Mr. Takanawa passed out to the class.

Ayume looked at Kagome and said ," Hi, I'm Ayume, I know this is kinda straight forward, but do you want to come with my friends and I to the movies tonight?" Kagome thought for awhile and said," Yea, just let me call my mom and ask, okay." Hojo looked at Kagome and tapped her shoulder and asked," Can, I come?" Everybody turned around and looked at Kagome.

She stopped looking at Hojo and looked ahead of her and saw all the girls giving her mean glares. Kagome felt another tap on her shoulder and she saw Hojo waiting her answer, but Ayume answered instead," Of course, you can come." Hojo smiled at Kagame's back. Ayume looked at Kagome and passed her a note that she just passed to her. Kagome opened the note:

_Hey Kagome, _

_It seems Hojo is interested in you. _

_That's the first time he ever really wanted to go anywhere with a girl._

_Your real lucky for Hojo's the hottest guy in this school._

_WB ASAP _

_Ayume_

Kagome looks at Ayume and writes:

_I like Hojo, but I have someone waiting for me. _

Kagome folded the note up and passed it up and Ayume read it. The bell rang for the teacher to move on to the next subject.

Seven years later….

During the Seven years, Hojo kept pursuing Kagome and Kagome rejected him for the first three years. Kagome grew close to Hojo and decided that she really liked him and so they started dating. They would do everything together. Everyone in school envied them.

They looked and acted the perfect role of a perfect couple. Kagome wore the bracelet that she had given to her three friends. She never did forget them and for the first year she kept in contact with only Sango until the emails stopped coming all at once. Kagome after that learned to rely only on Hojo.

The next four years of their lives changed.

Hojo of course started a gang and he ran really well to the point where the gang was well known in two years. Kagome loved Hojo dearly.

Kagome's nick names were reign or prize because Hojo thought of Kagome was his prize.

Kagome wanted nothing more, but to be with Hojo always and forever. Hojo made sure Kagome knew how to fight and Kagome learned from the best. In fact, Kagome is the best in their gang now.

On the sixth year, Hojo signed a paper making sure that Kagome would take over the gang, if something every happened to Hojo.

Kagome argued with Hojo over the paper, but Hojo stuck with it for he didn't want to leave Kagome without anything.

Hojo knew Kagome could manage on her own. It was just that Kagome went to all of the meetings and knew who they had to get money from if not to kill them for not being on time and all that interesting stuff. They even had a big gang war with the Onigumo gang a few years back and they still were in war with them. They were already in war with Inu youkais right now.

One Saturday morning, Hojo had everything planned for that night. Hojo and Kagome would celebrate the alliance and that he would propose to her with fireworks going off in the background. Hojo thought that nothing could go wrong for he was planning on getting married and hopefully leave this life behind and runaway with Kagome to another country. Hojo wanted a normal life for Kagome.

Hojo went with a couple of his gang members to a meeting for an alliance with Inu Youkai's. While Hojo was driving a 2006 red corvette with his buddies in the back. They stopped at a stop sign and Hojo noticed a car pull up beside them and a man walk up to the passenger window.

The next thing Hojo heard was gun shots and that he was looking straight into the gun. Hojo said," Kagome!" and his vision faded into darkness. The cops could be heard coming. Hojo had the engagement ring in his shirt pocket. Waiting for the right moment to give it to her, but it would seem that this chance would never come.

* * *

I don't like the idea Kagome with Hojo but that's part of my plot with Hojo. Sorry I went kinda Quick with the story. But please review and next will be about the four best friends reunion. Please review.


	4. Unconcidental

I don't own Inuyasha and this song belongs to Avril lavigne Which I also don't own. In this story Kagome lived on her own with hojo living there. Just so you know. Kagome's mom moved back to Tokyo the year before Hojo died. For she found a good job that paid quiet well. On to the story. Please review.

Reign

Unconcidental

* * *

Kagome got home that night waiting for Hojo to come home. 'He should have been home two hours ago. I better call his phone and see if he's there.' Kagome thought while dialing into her phone. She didn't get his ringtone she got his voicemail. Kagome is all nervous now, 'What if something happened to him? What if…No no Kagome don't think like that. Hojo said he wanted something important to tell me. So, maybe the traffics bad or it could be the meeting got held longer.'

_Flash Black_

_Kagome was about to leave her apartment when Hojo drove up to take her to school. Hojo had so much to do that day that he didn't have time to waste on going to school. Kagome opened the door to the red corvette and she kissed his cheek saying, "I love you." He said it back. _

_While they were driving Kagome looked over at Hojo and Said," So today, your not going to school for your going to make an alliance with the Inu Youkai's?" _

_Hojo said," Hopefully for I'm losing too many people fighting them. Kagome when you get home today wait for me for I have something Important to tell you. " Kagome looked at him all happy knowing she's with him. Hojo pulls up to her school and gets out of the car to open her door for her like a gentle man. Hojo hugs Kagome and says," Wish me luck, I Love you. Nothing will ever go wrong." Hojo said that last part to himself hoping to ease the nervousness in him. _

_Kagome said looking at Hojo," I can't wait for tonight! Please be home early?!" Hojo said, " Of course I will be coming early just for you, now you better hurry and get inside the school before your late," and he slaps her butt. Kagome starts walking looking over her shoulder at him grinning to herself. _

_End of flash back_

Kagome then heard a knock at her door. Kagome thought ,'That better be Hojo! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! For making me wait like this for two and a half hours now!!' Kagome opened the door to find a cop standing there in the door way.

"Are you Miss Higurashi, Kagome?" The cop asked. Kagome could only nod. The cop said," Does a Akitoki Hojo live here?" Kagome asked," Why do you want to know?"

The cop then said," Well, Hojo was murdered at gunpoint. We need you to come down to the station to verify that you weren't at the scene." "What do you mean you think I killed my own boyfriend!!" Kagome said angrly.

"Now ma'am please calm down. Everyone is a suspect and that's considering you to until you can prove it other wise. Now please turn around so I can hand cuff you." Cop said while grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling it to her back and cuffing her from behind. They end up walking to the cops car until One of Kagome's gang members named Ryu saw her leaving in the car. "Damn, We got here too late!" yelled Ryu. Ryu looks like Inuyasha, but not only that he was a neko-demon. Ryu had black hair with violet eyes with the cat ears perched on top of his head. Kagome never got to meet Ryu due to everytime she went somewhere Hojo would have someone watching her and she tried figuring it out but she just couldn't and it was Ryu that was the person who had to make sure she was safe, secretly.

Kagome's in the back of the patrol car trying not to cry due to the fact her love of her life had died. She would never know what he wanted to tell her. As the car arrives to the police station, the cops helps Kagome out of the car. They enter the police station.

The cops said," Sit down right here and put her in a room that had a big mirror in it. Kagome sat there, not helping but think of who could do this to her Hojo. It was about thirty minutes later a detective goes in there asking," Where were you at 1:15 this afternoon, miss Higurashi?" Kagome looked up and said," I go to school and I was there. You can call the school and ask them for I'm on their attendance thing."

The detective said," Well considering it's 8:45 at night and the school closes at 4:15. We are going to have to lock you up until we have that information confirmed. Kagome thought,' Just great. This is fuckin great.' The detective motioned for a cop to come get her. Kagome than got up when the cop came in. Kagome that night spent the night on a hard bed.

Kagome had to pee but,' No way in hell I'm peeing in front of these people!!' Kagome thought. Kagome woke up to her cell door opening and a correctional officer said,"You can go now, Miss Higurashi" Kagome looked up and said," About time, my back hurts now." The officer ignored Kagome. The officer took Kagome to change her clothes and get her jewelry back.

Kagome looked into the mirror in the restroom looking at her bed head. She tried to comb through it with her fingers and just gave up and walked out the police station. Kagome walked home for she wanted to think about things.

Kagome didn't know what to do at all. She wanted to leave this town due to all her memories in this town gave her so many memories of her happiness with Hojo. Kagome looked at pictures of her Photo album until she heard a knock at her door.

Kagome got up and decided to open it up and it was Ryu standing there, Kagome looked at him suspiciously until she said," Inuyasha, is that you?" Ryu said, "No Reign, its Ryu. I was here to keep you safe and I have been keeping an eye on you. I'm here to tell you there's a meeting for your initiation for the leader of the gang is today. You need to leave now in order to make it on time." Kagome stood shocked with the what the hell is going on face.

Kagome said," Who said that I was going to take over?" Ryu then said," Well, Hojo said you were it was in his will." Kagome then nodded remembering bout the argument that they had that they he signed the paper and she walked to go get changed. Five minutes, later she was heading out the door with Ryu following. Kagome got in her 2007 green Volvo. Ryu got in the passenger seat. He gave her directions for mind was elsewhere. They finally showed to a abandoned looking building and parked behind where no one can see if someone was truly here.

Kagome and Ryu walked in side by side. Ryu opened a door at the end of the hallway and letting Kagome walk through it. Kagome walked into a huge room with a big table and at least fifty five people stood up when she walked in. Kagome looked at them and headed to Hojo's chair whispering to herself," I can do this. This is for Hojo."

Kagome was about to sit down but Ryu grabbed her arm letting her know that she can't sit down, not yet. Ryu spoke up for Kagome, "Kagome is here to begin with the initiation of becoming the gang leader. It's time we give her the leader tattoo and move on to the killing of a innocent." Kagome looked up at Ryu and thought,' I'm not killing an innocent maybe a murder, but not a innocent."

Two guys grabbed Kagome and took her to a room that had a lot of pictures of tattoos and they made Kagome lay on her stomach on a metal chair and sat their trying to ignore the sting of the tattoo.

Two hours later, they finished putting her tattoo on her lower back. They let her stand and looked into the mirror with her tattoo and her nickname above the gang symbol it said Reign. She liked it. Ryu came in and looked at her and asked her to turn around.

Kagome did and she can feel the back of her shirt come up. Kagome felt embarrassed by having Ryu do that. When he walked to the front of her and she looked up at him with red cheeks from having him peeking at her tattoo.

Kagome thought,' No I cant fall for him, I can never love again. I need to avenge Hojo's murderer.' Kagome's hand glowed pink and all of a sudden Ryu looked at Kagome and said," You're a Miko."

Kagome looked up and said," Lets go." She walked straight to the meeting room. When she walked in every one stood up. She walked to the front and said," I'm not killing an innocent due to Hojo's terms in the paper he wrote! You have to respect his wishes for now! The only people I'm killing is Hojo's murderer! I'm the leader starting NOW!" Everyone was taken back by the way Kagome acted.

Kagome had to show them that she can be the leader. She then said, "Now, Who has the security camera to the incident that occurred." Kagome looked around and saw a red head girl stand up. "Reign, I have the camera already uploaded." Kagome then asked," What's your name?" The red head looked up then said," Ayame, I specialize in hacking and laundering." Kagome than watched as someone pulled the projector screen from the side wall down and putting the projector up. The video started playing. Kagome watched how her lover was murdered. She then saw that they zoomed in on Hojo and you can tell her said her name right before he died.

She couldn't take it so she stood up and faced the opposite of the room. She felt tears about to fall until she felt a hand on her back. " We'll have our revenge just you wait." Whispered Ryu. Kagome nodded and she wanted nothing but to run away and she had a idea. She wanted to go to a karoke bar. For that's one of the ways for her to lose her stress by getting drunk and singing her emotions to everyone that was in the bar. That's what Hojo did was take her there for her to relieve her stress. The one that Hojo took her to for her last birthday. She enjoyed watching him make a fool of himself. Kagome than said," Let's all take a break and go to a club tonight! I want to celebrate!"

Everybody looked at her like she was crazy for their leader had just died. Kagome tried to ignore the looks and said," Let's go now." But what Kagome didn't know was that Inu Youkais were in town. No one did tell her for she never asked. Kagome got dressed in a dark blue dress with five inch silver high heels on . Kagome headed out the door, while brushing her hair. Kagome got to her car and drove to the bar and she saw all her members cars outside. Kagome went inside and saw her group and walked over to them. Ryu stood up and grabbed Kagome and took her to the hall way that lead to the restroom in the club.

He stopped and looked up and said," Kagome, it's best if your not here, I heard that the Inu Youkai's are in town. They were supposed to have a meeting with Hojo about the alliance. But as you can see that Hojo never showed up." Kagome looked up at Ryu and said," What you want me to run away? I'm not going to and I will form this alliance. Just take me to them!"

Ryu stood confused and then asked," What happened to celebrating the initiation of your new leadership? It's best that we set up another meeting. That way you'll be prepared about it and all." Kagome thought about it for a while and said," Well, this is so new to me. I feel like I'm a lost cause."

Ryu grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her into a hug and said to her ear," Go out on that stage and sing your heart out! Do it for Hojo one last time, okay." Ryu remembering when he saw her the first time singing in the club was when he had to follow her for her safety and last time was the time Hojo took her for her birthday. Everytime he looked at her. He would be amazed.

* * *

Inuyasha decided since they were in town to go to a bar. Kikyo wanted to go shopping and that is one thing that Inuyasha hated to do. Kikyo pleaded ,"Please, Inu can you take me shopping." Inuyasha pulled up to the bar and said," Too late we're at the bar already and my friend are already waiting on us." Inuyasha got out of the car with Kikyo.

Kikyo looked like a whore with a short skirt that you can actually see her stuff hang out luckily she wore a thong. Which didn't help much. She wore a short pink tang top with her belly button showing. Inuyasha wore a muscle shirt with a black pinstripe button up shirt that was not buttoned up and with black pants. (I'm not really good with descriptions)

Inuyasha had Kikyo holding his right arm when they walked into the bar. They spotted Sango and Miroku. Miroku looked around and said," Look at all these fine girls in here!" Sango and Inuyasha just rolled their eyes. Miroku decided to dance with the girls. Kikyo dragged Inuyasha out to the dance floor. Sango was eager to get on stage to sing as she went up to the bar and ordered a beer.

* * *

Kagome had a few drinks and her gang decided to go dance. Kagome went to sing a song that she really needed to get out of her system.

Kagome saw the dj and said," Can you play the karaoke machine?" and the dj nodded. Kagome stood there waiting for her time to go up there and sing her heart out. Then she heard the music stop and so did mainly half the people dancing. Kagome's heart started beating. But she forgot,' This will be my first time singing without Hojo here.'

The Dj walked up the stage to the microphone and said," Ladies and Gents we have a special someone that's going to sing a song." The dj walked off stage as Kagome walked up and on. She looked at the crowd and spotted her gang members paying attention to her. But, she didn't know she had her three best friends secretly watching her. Inuyasha looked at her like she was a goddess compared to Kikyo. But Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku didn't really realize that it was Kagome ," Yesterday, I Lost someone special to me and this song will go out to him. I hope he's listening." Kagome said before singing and she closed her eyes to start:

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Nah nah la la la nah nah

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The say you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
I miss you

Kagome had tears coming down her face. She couldn't stop crying so she ran off stage to go cry somewhere else. But, Kagome didn't see Ryu following her. Inuyasha was standing there just staring right where that girl had been and said," She looked familiar." Miroku over heard and said," She did right? Who was she?" Inuyasha shrugged it off and took off with Kikyo. Sango couldn't believe it. She was the only one to realize that was Kagome. 'Kagome, Where did you go.' Sango took off after Kagome.

* * *

That's where I'm going to end the chapter. Please Review.


	5. Wonderment

Sorry Guys, I have been really busy with my college and now since I don't go for this summer semester. Oh yea, I bought a house of my own in February. I hope you can enjoy the story and review.  
p.s. I don't own Inuyasha, but I would love to. (Which will never happen)

* * *

Reign

Wonderment

As Kagome is running down the road, it starts to pour.

Sango kept running after Kagome, but she ran into a bunch of people trying to get out of the rain while waiting for the bus.

Kagome looks up at the sky and screamed at the sky,"Why Kami? Why me!" Ryu finally catches up to Kagome and he stands right in front of her. He grabs a hold of both of her arms.

He crushes her wet body against his and holds her whispering in her ear,"Kagome, everything will get better. In time, you'll find that point that you have to let go and still go forward. And I will be here for you. So you don't have to worry about being lonely."

Kagome broke out in tears crying hard into Ryu's chest. While the rain pounded down on them. They stayed like that for five minutes.

Sango pushed through a bunch of people, but she lost track of Kagome. She decided to run a background check on Kagome and find out where she lives. Sango felt the painful emotions coming off of Kagome, when she sang her song. Sango walked back to the bar and went straight in without looking up. She needed a strong drink to get her emotions back in line.

Miroku finally notices that Sango was missing fifteen minutes earlier and Inuyasha told him,"She's probably in the restroom. You know how woman are about their face"

Miroku looks up to see Sango drenched from the rain.

Inuyasha notices Miroku's face and says,"Why is she all wet? Did she just go take a shower with her clothes on or what?" Miroku ignored him and ran to where Sango was walking to.

Miroku grabs Sango's arm and says,"Where were you? Your soaked." Sango keeps walking, but Miroku tightens his hand on her arm to stop her.

Sango turns around and says," That girl that was singing and ran off afterwards was Kagome. I tried to run after her, but it started to rain. There were these group of people trying to get out of the rain and I lost her. Miroku, she's hurting and I can't do anything about it!" Miroku looks shocked and asks,"That was Kagome, Why was she crying?"

Sango looked at Miroku as if he grew an extra head and said," That's why I ran after her I don't know what happened? I wanted to be there for her." Miroku hugged Sango and said," Don't worry we'll find her and take care of her. She is after all our best friend."

While Miroku took off to talk to Sango. Inuyasha starts to wonder where Kikyo went to for she told him that she needed to use the restroom. Inuyasha looks to find Kikyo and spots her on the dance floor with another guy.

Inuyasha gets mad and stands straight up and walks over to her."What the fuck are you doing here with this guy." Inuyasha said while glaring at the guy. Kikyo looks at mad and says," We were just dancing. There's no harm in dancing right? Oh and Inu baby can you get my drink?"

Inuyasha yells," Go get the damn drink yourself! It's over! Stupid wench, It's not only a dance, You were grinding you ass all over this pathetic guy." Inuyasha walks away before the guy can hit him.

Inuyasha thought,'The wench wasn't worth it in the first place.'

Kikyo started to follow, but the other guy told her,"Come on, lets have some fun." Kikyo looks at the guy she was dancing with and thought,'Might as well not ruin my night. Inuyasha always comes back to me, anyway.' Kikyo nodds and takes off with the guy to the dance floor.

Miroku and Sango notice Inuyasha walking out of the club all mad. They followed him. Inuyasha noticed that they were following and climbed in the drivers seat of his car and waited for Miroku and Sango. Miroku got in his own car with Sango in the passenger.

Inuyasha took off first to their hotel and Miroku an Sango followed.

Ryu released Kagome and grabbed her arm and started walking back to the bar saying,"Let's get you home. Before, you catch a cold."

Kagome looked at the back of Ryu's head and thought,'I'm not alone. I have to get revenge on whoever did this. They will feel my suffering through a massive slaughter. They will regret ever killing my Hojo.'

Kagome and Ryu got to the car and drove in silence on the way to Kagome's apartment. Kagome fell asleep not thinking of how she was all wet and cold. They finaly go to the apartment and pulled into the apartment.

Ryu sat there for ten minutes looking at Kagome and thinking,'She looks like a fallen angel. Kagome, I don't know why I have these werid feelings. I want to take care of you more than a brother. But I can't over step that boundary never ever will I.'

Ryu opens his door and climbs out. He walks to Kagome's and opens it. Kagome didn't stir at all. The rain had finally stopped. Ryu picks Kagome up bridal style and kicks the door shut.

He starts to carry her up the steps to get to her apartment. For she lives on the second story. Kagome cuddles closer into Ryu's chest for the warmth. Ryu looks down at her while he digs into her purse for her apartment key.

He finds it and opens the door. Ryu slowly puts Kagome on the couch and he tries to wake her up so she can get changed for her clothes are still damp from the rain.

Kagome slowly wakes up to realize that she's not in the car any more and thats she on the couch in her apartment.

She looks up to see Ryu standing there and he says,"You better go change. Your still wet and well I didn't think you wanted me to change you? So, I had to wake you up. I don't want you to get sick."

Kagome looks into his eyes and says,"Thank you for everything. You been here for me ever since what happened to Hojo."

"It's my duty to take care of you." Ryu said while he sat down on the couch.

Kagome nodds and then takes off to go an get changed into her black tank top and a pair of white shorts. Kagome comes out and see's that Ryu had fallen asleep.

Kagome decides to let him stay and sleep there. She goes and grabs a thick blanket from her linen closet. Kagome walks back over to Ryu and tucks the blanket around him.

Kagome thought,'He looks alot like Inuyasha, but he's different. Aw, he even has the ears.' She leans up and rubs his ears. Ryu starts to purr like a kitten getting attention.

Kagome felt a movement and finds Ryu eyes are open and looking at her. "Well, that was unexpected?" Ryu said looking into her eyes. Kagome quickly pulls her hands away and looks away blushing to the point her cheeks are red like an apple. Ryu smirks and says,"Well, I'll be going now. Since your ready for bed."

Kagome nodds and too embarrased to offer him to stay since he was already there.

Ryu sits up and stands. Ryu looks at Kagome and says,"I'll pick you up tomorrow for we have a meeting tomorrow. So be ready around nine in the morning. k?" Kagome nodds and watches Ryu walk out the of her apartment through the door.

* * *

Sorry about the Ryu and Kagome relationship. Remember this is an Inuyasha and Kagome Fanfic. So There's going to probably be a triangle but not for long. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Please read and Review.


	6. Loneliness

good news I just decided to write a chapter today. Yay! (claps to self) Please read and review an enjoy. I would love to own inuyasha but sadly that won't ever happen. It's been a while for I had school. I'll try to write more for now I'm writing my own book. Lets hope that my book will get published.

**Reign**

**Chapter 6 **

**Loneliness**

**

* * *

**

As Kagome got up from bed. Her head was pounding with a headache for crying too much. Kagome got dressed very slowly for today.

She didn't even bother to make breakfast or much less grab a snack to take for her stomach was upset.

Kagome looked at the clock and it had read eight thirty. Then a knock came from her door. Kagome decides to answers it and see's Ryu standing there. "Oh, I forgot what you told me last night, but I just remembered."

Ryu stood there looking and said,"Well, we better hurry up. You don't want to be late." Ryu took off walking with Kagome following after grabbing her purse and keys to her car. Kagome opened the driver's side door to her car and climbed in.

Ryu sat in the passenger seat and waited til she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Ryu pointed to which road to go on to get to there meeting place.

Kagome sat awkwardly quiet and decided to break the silence,"I decided that it's time we relocated. It would be best for us and the rest of the gang."  
Ryu sat forward and turned his face to Kagome to say,"What? Why? Look think about what your saying. Relocating would cost money and that money is used for a lot of things. which we can't be able to-"

Kagome interrupted him before he can anything else."What I want to do with relocating is for my own reasons. I want to expand the gang. I don't want our gang to only be known in one city only. I want everyone to know who we are and to never mess with us." Ryu nodded slowly.

The car pulled up to the building where the meeting would be held. Kagome waited until Ryu parked the car, before getting up and climbing out of the car. She stood tall and walked straight in. She felt like she was walking into a forest full of wolves just waiting to devour her.

Kagome ignored the feeling and kept walking. She can feel the wind move behind her as Ryu ran ahead of her to open the door for her. He smiled as he said,"Ladies first!" She can see he liked her more than friends. She was tempted to just take a test drive with him, but was scared for it was too soon to go out with someone. She walked in and started to remember her past.

For Hojo was still in her heart for every little thing he would do. She remember the day when he was here with her to introduce her to his own gang. It was so long ago, but she can remember it as if it was yesterday.

-Flash Back -

Hojo had just picked Kagome up from the school. He was so eager to show her something. She could tell just by looking at him. As he drove the car. SHe would take sneak peeks at him. When he caught her looking he would smile at her affectionally.

Kagome always like his surprises, but today seemed different. She didn't even know where they were going and decided to leave it at that.

Hojo finally pulled into a parking lot with only a few cars there. The building looked abandoned for the paint on the white building was chipping and you could see the previous color was red bricks underneath. The door to the building had wood on it for the glass doors were empty, but the metal and wood.

Kagome was too focused on the building wondering what it holds. She didn't even notice that Hojo had gotten out and was already opening her door. kagome looked up at Hojo as he held his right hand out to help her out of the car.

Kagome heard the car door shut behind her as she saw another guy standing there, looking as if waiting for some type of order to be given.

"Hey David, Tell the others to go to the meeting room. For I have something important to tell them." Hojo said as he held my left hand. I can feel the pressure in my stomach had dropped and I felt really nervous. As David took off into the abandoned looking building.

Hojo looked at Kagome to see her all nervous. "It's alright, come on there's nothing to be scared of. I'm here. Believe in me, k?" Hojo said assuringly. Kagome nodded with innocent looking eyes.

As He opened the door to the building. I stood shocked to see the inside looked totally the oposite of the outside. Kagome thought,'Strange, Who would of thought this place would look like this?'

As Hojo lead Kagome throught out the building. It was really elegant inside the carpet was white plushy with a hint of blue. The walls were white with pictures hanging on them. As he lead Kagome to room at the end of a hallway.

As Hojo put his hand on the door knob, She can feel her stomach flip flop. Hojo opened the door and walked in with Kagome following. Kagome walked in and saw a big table and with alot of people getting up from where they were seated to stand.

Kagome noticed the guy name david standing there in front of everyone holding out a chair for Hojo. Hojo shook his head towards david and David walked away to his chair at the table.

Hojo said," You can sit. I have someone I was to introduce to you all." As everyone sat down. Except Hojo and Kagome.

Hojo then turned to Kagome and looked her in the eyes and said," This here is my girlfriend." He then turned to face everyone else, still holding on to Kagome's hand. Kagome can feel her nervousness slowly leaving her.

- End Flash Back -

Today to Kagome felt the same as she did when she walked into the same room for a meeting that could and will change everyones lives. Ryu could tell Kagome was nervous, so he asked," Do you need anything to eat or drink? I know you haven't had breakfast."

Kagome temporarly forgot where she was and focused on Ryu with a smile on. She replied. "A glass a water will be fine." Ryu nodded and turned to leave. Before Kagome sat down she turned around towards Ryu and said,"Ryu Wait...Thank you."

Ryu turned around with his cat like ears twitching and said with a glance at her,"No prob." He continued on his way. Kagome looked at the table before sitting down. She then heard the door open for people started coming in.

Kagome waited unitl Ryu came back in. She watched at everyone came in and sat down. As the room was filling up with people talking, Ryu walked in with her water in his hand.

Kagome smiles and notice that it was really quiet for everyone noticed the scene going on with Ryu and her. Kagome then says," Okay let's get this meeting on the road." Kagome then stands up and says with her hands in her pockets to hide her nervousness. "First thing is first, Um... How about we come up with some ideas about moving?"

Kagome can practically feel the tension in the room went up. Everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head. Unitl someone spoke up, "That is a good idea. We can expand our gang and become more powerful."

A young girl with black hair and brown eyes looking at her with an inspiration in her eyes. Everyone started talking about how are they going to move. Kagome heard that question and was going to say something until. Ryu cleared his throat and everyone got quite in the whole room.

Kagome looked at all of them and said," I was thinking of leaving some of you here with a co-leader to take care of this place, but you will still answer to me. We will move and find a place with a good hide out for us."

* * *

Please Read and Review. next Chapter will be better. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
